


Llena de vida

by aliciacf



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst (pero suavecito), En esta casa amamos a Minna, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minna es un cachito de pan pero no lo queréis ver, Personajes de Iria y Selene, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciacf/pseuds/aliciacf
Summary: Minna no deja de pensar en lo que pasó en la Odisea.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Llena de vida

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato tiene spoilers de La Flor y la Muerte, así que no lo leáis si no habéis terminado el libro.
> 
> Os recomiendo poner esta canción en Youtube mientras leéis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUnDkI7l9LQ
> 
> TW // Pequeña mención a síntomas de Ansiedad.

‟ _Ser la tercera de las Hijas de Apolo no es tan increíble como todo el mundo cree. Cuando creces fuera del punto de mira de tus padres nunca piensas que nada de lo que hagas puede llegar a tener algún tipo de relevancia o impacto en la vida de los demás. Pero yo siempre he sabido que quería destacar, que quería que alguien me viera por lo que puedo aportar al mundo. Quería que vieran que merezco más que nadie ser una Hija. Que soy la mejor. Que puedo aportar más a Olympus que ninguna de las personas que me rodean._ ”

Cuando leo esas palabras, escritas por una Minna que no sabía nada del mundo o de la función que desempeñamos en él, no puedo sino estrujar el pequeño trozo de papel y arrojarlo a la basura. Se me arruga la frente pensando en lo ingenua que era. Esta nota la escribí con siete años, cuando asumí mi deber como Hija y apolo, y acepté que salvar la vida de las personas era mi meta en la vida. Y de paso, por qué no, demostrar lo buena que era haciéndolo. Lo escribí porque mi Padre me dijo que serviría para recordarme lo importante que era mi trabajo, lo vital que era para cualquier equipo mi función. Lo escribí para recordarme que soy la pieza clave en esta maquinaria que es Olympus, para que nunca olvidara cuál es la razón misma de mi existencia.

El problema es que no era consciente de las implicaciones que tenía. No sabía lo oxidada que estaba la maquinaria, lo podrido que estaba el sistema.

Ni siquiera yo pude salvarlo a él.

Urien.

A pesar de todas las ocasiones en las que me autoconvencí de que mi papel era vital, de que sin mí nadie en esta panda de inútiles podría sobrevivir. “Al final” pienso irónicamente “resulta que la inútil fui yo”.

Salgo de mi habitación buscando un sitio donde airear mis pensamientos. Pero su rostro me persigue allá donde vaya, ni siquiera en los rincones más oscuros del universo soy capaz de olvidar el brillo de sus ojos apagándose mientras mis manos se tiñen de una sangre tan granate como su ropa. Incluso después de apagarse, me quedé sosteniendo su cuerpo, incapaz de asimilar que no había podido cumplir mi misión. Que, por mi incompetencia, un compañero había muerto. No solo un compañero. Un amigo.

Mis pasos se aceleran, de la misma forma que lo hace mi respiración, intentando huir de algo que no está ahí. El frío de los pasillos desiertos de la Akademeia se introduce en mi piel, atenazando mis músculos y huesos. He pensado muchas veces desde ese día hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó en la Odisea. Ianthe me ha mirado con preocupación más de una vez, pero no soy capaz de confesar como me siento. No puedo mirarla a los ojos y decirle que por las noches no duermo porque su rostro aparece en mis pesadillas. Que ya no como lo mismo que antes porque tengo un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho que amenaza con romperme las costillas. No puedo mirar en sus ojos que recuerdan a la esperanza cuando lo único que siento es desolación.

Llego a las escaleras que llevan a la azotea del edificio. Las descubrí un día que me topé con Oscar por casualidad cuando este bajaba por ellas, y me enseñó la forma de acceder a ese secreto tan bien guardado de la Akademeia. Subo rápidamente para que no me descubran, y cuando por fin accedo al exterior una corriente de aire golpea mi cara y siento que puedo respirar profundo. Avanzo con una decisión que ya no soy capaz de sentir. Cuando llego al borde de la azotea me siento, y dejo que mis piernas se balanceen con suavidad, colgando por encima del muro. Toda mi vida he sabido qué es lo que se esperaba de mí. Curar enfermedades, salvar vidas. Destacar por encima del resto por tener el poder de decidir entre la vida y la muerte.

He sido una ilusa.

Jugueteo con el borde de mi túnica mientras miro la ciudad a mis pies. Es de noche, así que tendría que estar silenciosa y oscura, como me siento yo. Por el contrario, parece un corazón latiendo al ritmo de las estrellas, tan llena de luz, tan llena de vida. Cierro los ojos intentando empaparme de este momento, el único respiro que he tenido hoy. Dejo la mente en blanco y me permito llenarme de esa luz que sacude mis nervios como si estuviera hecha de papel y cristal. A lo mejor esto no es una ensoñación, y realmente soy estos materiales y tan solo hará falta un pequeño toque para romperme en mil pedazos. Tal vez solo necesito eso, estallar.

Mi mente comienza a divagar de nuevo, y empiezan a reproducirse en mi cabeza conversaciones y momentos que nunca han tenido lugar. Supongo que las secuelas de lo que pasó son mucho más profundas de lo que imaginaba. La vida se vuelve mucho más valiosa, más frágil y ansiada cuando has visto lo fácil que es perderla. Le he dado muchas vueltas durante los últimos días a lo que pasó, a lo que pasará ahora que él ya no está aquí. He visto en mis compañeros la misma mirada perdida que me juzga en cada espejo. Tengo la sensación de que ninguno sabe muy bien cómo afrontar el duelo. Hay días que en mi pecho se asienta un agujero negro que absorbe todo lo que soy, todo lo que quiero y todo lo que me gustaría decir. Otros días son menos duros, pero igualmente agotadores, porque no dejo de pensar que podríamos haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Que podríamos haberlo hecho mucho mejor de lo que lo hicimos.

Como médico, siempre me enseñaron que observar y analizar cada detalle de mi entorno era fundamental para poder tener éxito en mi tarea. Desde hace años me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a absorber cada detalle, por pequeño que fuera, a asimilarlo. Es por eso que he visto la tensión en los gestos de Armand. Sus sonrisas ya no son tan amplias, y su maquillaje ya no está tan cuidado. Se siente culpable por lo que pasó. Luego está Asha. Vi el horror en sus ojos cuando el hades disparó, el asco al comprender las acciones que estaban dispuestos a cometer aquellos que pertenecían a su servicio. Vi el miedo en sus facciones al comprender que todas las leyendas tienen una base de verdad. También está Ianthe. Vi su miedo, su desconcierto, la incapacidad de comprender que en el mundo haya personas malas, que están dispuestas a _matar_ por conseguir más poder. Supe desde el segundo que Urien cayó al suelo, que nada volvería a ser igual para ella. Demasiados años protegida en una torre, alejada del mundo y de la oscuridad que se esconde en cada uno de nosotros.

Son todos estos detalles los que me hicieron darme cuenta de que no somos más que máquinas al servicio de Olympus, que por muy importante que me crea solo soy un engranaje más a sus ojos. Uno que no pudo cumplir su único cometido.

—Pero esto nunca ha sido sobre mí, ¿verdad? Me he creído protagonista de mi historia, la poseedora de la verdad absoluta. Y resulta que no sé una mierda sobre nada.

Miro al cielo mientras mis ojos se humedecen, intentando pensar en el momento en el que todo cambió para mí. Una lágrima se desborda y recorre mi piel llena de cicatrices invisibles. Mañana nos vamos en nuestra primera misión, y yo estoy escondida llorando a la luz de una ciudad que no descansa. Más gotas se escapan sin pretenderlo, y el gimoteo que sale de mis labios es tan poco digno que me alegro de estar aquí sola. De que nadie pueda ver cómo me estoy resquebrajando.

Entonces una sombra se desliza en mi campo de visión y me enjuago las lágrimas con mi manga antes de girarme para ver su cara oculta en las sombras.

—Hola Minna. Oscar me ha dicho que podría encontrarte aquí. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Philo me mira con unos ojos que reflejan que entiende cada maldito sentimiento que recorre mi cuerpo, que comprende lo que se aloja en mi pecho porque es tan solo un reflejo de lo que se encuentra en el suyo. Asiento en su dirección con un cabeceo lastimero y giro mi cara para que no vea más el enrojecimiento de mis ojos. Vuelvo a mirar los edificios y las personas que hormiguean a nuestros pies. Él no dice nada más, pero se sienta a mi lado y se pone a contemplar el mundo como yo. No hacen falta las palabras, porque si hay alguien que está tan roto como me siento yo por la pérdida de Urien, ese es Philo Barath. No sé cuantos minutos pasamos en silencio, mirando las luces, perdidos en nuestros propios sentimientos. Solo sé que el momento en el que él rompe a llorar, algo en mí se termina de fragmentar.

—Lo siento. —hago una pausa porque no tengo ni idea de lo que decir. —Lo siento. Es mi culpa que él ya no esté aquí.

Me mira como si no terminara de comprender las palabras que salen atropelladas de mis labios.

—¿Sabes que no es culpa tuya no? —le miro a esos ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. —Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. No había nadie allí más capacitado que tú para intentar salvarlo.

Me duele la garganta, el nudo que reside en ella cada vez más grande.

—Aun así, lo siento.

No decimos nada más, pero no hace falta. A nuestro alrededor flotan las palabras no pronunciadas que ambos sabemos que querríamos decir. “Lo siento por no haber sido mejor amiga, por no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabais”. Miro una última vez las luces de la ciudad que se reflejan en la piel de Philo, creando un arcoíris de colores.

—Está llena de vida.

Me mira una última vez, siguiendo la dirección de mis ojos y asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa empezando a formarse en las comisuras de su boca.

—Sí que está llena de vida.

Dibujo de: @anOTTERdramah (twitter)


End file.
